Ciel
Ciel (シエ, Shieru) is a Devil residing in the human world. His true name is Eligos, one of the 72 princes of Hell. He is a being of immense power, a feared demon, one that had grew fond of a particular family residing in the Living World. Ciel now serves as Asuka Heart's personal bodyguard, somehow having this deep affectionate relationship with the Essentiam Grantor. Appearance Ciel is a being of Hell, a devil of the highest order to be specific. He is in a constant change of form, having no permanent physical body aside from that of his demonic one. He sheds his skin every once in a while, the only thing that makes him recognizable is his demonic reiatsu. Currently, Ciel took the shape of a human, a male at his teens. This form possesses the structure of a young teen who regularly engages in above-average physical exercises, thus explaing the fit build. The form stands in 185 cm (6'1") tall and has black-colored hair. Its skin is pale and somewhat resembling that of white snow. Ciel's choice for clothes are that which is dark in color, his current preference being the black long-sleeved polo under a black jacket which he usually just lays at his back without actually wearing it. Personality Many had known Ciel for being a fun-seeking demon. Someone who would care less for anything else and focus more on entertaining himself. This certain persona is what explains his late, unpredictable decisions. He usually made random actions just for the heck of it. He smiles even at the face of danger and boldly exclaims himself towards those who are relatively much stronger than him. There was none that could remotely piss Ciel off and throw him off his usual light mood. Logic cannot usually be found on what course of actions he took. He was really the kind to simply not care and be happy while doing so. He also possessed a sadistic side, enjoying every minute of observing anyone who is suffering. Whether it maybe of physical pain or mental stress, as long as it brings sufferings, Ciel found it entertaining. Atleast, that was what he was before... Due to odd circumstances, he lived with the Heart family. Although he did not like Margin Heart one tiny bit, it was the other members of this certain family that he grew very fond of. Yukidomari and Asuka treated him much nicer that what he is to be treated. For years, he developed a sense of protectiveness for this family, doing the best he can to ensure their safety and happiness. His stay with the Heart family caused him to gain human-like emotions. Ciel described it as somewhat warm and fuzzy, not like anything he ever felt before. He didn't dislike it, in fact he loved it. He loved being able to stay with a family, he loved protecting those he cares about, he loved everything about living normally. His demonic side was easily suppressed by this. He did not actively seek for fights nor did he find blood-bath any more amusing. When Margin Heart went berserk one day, the illusion of having a normal human life shattered to pieces. He sustained wound deeper than anything he ever had, emotional ''wounds. Yukidomari died, Asuka was left without a trace of her former memories, and Margin was nowhere to be found. The horrific chain of events tore all happiness out of Ciel. He became an empty husk that displayed little to no emotions. There was nothing left for him to be joyful about, and the one thing for him to do now is protect what little warm memories he had. He seeked for Asuka and promised to protect her with all his might. Noone is to try harming Asuka without facing his wrath. He is now easily angered by anything concerning Asuka's safety or humility. He becomes hostile towards those that pose a threat to her. Ciel's whole world started to revolve around the little Heart. There is also a part of him that wanted to gain more strength, more power to protect Asuka and he will do anything to gain this, even if he has to kill innocent lives. This growing concern for Asuka sprouted another kind emotion towards the girl, that of love. He views any other beings as nothing but useless crap. There is no more sympathy in his soul for other creatures besides Asuka, rather he views them as potential threats to his beloved. He is uncaring for anything concerning the outside world as he is not concerned with how petty creatures mingle with one another. They could kill and destroy one another for all Ciel cares, as long as they wouldn't bring harm to that which he protects. History Sypnosis Powers and Abilities '''Deafening Spiritual Power - ' 'Master Swordmanship Specialist - ' Kogeru - Kidō Grandmaster (Currently in progress) Many have known Ciel for his prowess in the art of Kido. Although originally thought that Kido was only used by shinigamis, Demons and Devils had already utilized the art millions of years ago. One of the many skillful users of this dark kido was the infamous Bael. However, Ciel's proficiency in Kido is beyond any other. Many have described Ciel to be ''godlike ''and unfathomable. The combination of both defensive and offensive spells he unleashes makes the very earth tremble and anyone within the spells' vicinity are left only to Ciel's mercy. Many of Ciel's spells were created by him and the nature of each of them are too complicated for even the most experienced Kido users to figure out. Even the most basic of Kido becomes nightmarish spells in the hands of Ciel as he somehow turns them into the most powerful of weapons. Not many are able to withstand Ciel once he unleashes his full capability in the utilization of Kido. Even a former Kido Corps commander was rendered helpless in a duel with him. Said commander commenting that a fight with Ciel is nothing but suicide if you plan to face him with nothing but kido spells. '''Spontaneous Spell Casting - '''Without a single warning, Ciel has proven several times that a mere split second is enough for him to cast and unleash a spell. This makes Ciel a fearsome opponent to face in battle for he is capable to end it right then and there if one is caught unaware. Once, Ciel was able to cast ten different spells within three seconds without difficulty, causing the unfortunate demise of his opponent and the severe destruction in the area.